


Now or Never

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)A/N: Y/G/N refers to the given or birth name. Y/N refers to the name the reader chose!





	Now or Never

“My name is Y/N,” you said to yourself, still saddened at your reflection. “My name is Y/N.” What stared back at you was another person, one with fairly long hair and a softened jaw. It wasn’t who you pictured inside. In your mind, your jaw was squared off ever so slightly, there were no breasts to be seen; you felt comfortable.

But you were getting there.

Coming out to your parents and family hadn’t exactly gone as planned. “My name is Y/N,” you said again, fixating the reality in your mind. While your sisters and brother had been loving and open, asking question with no offense meant and none taken, your parents didn’t do the same. Your mother asked questions - a little bit more tentatively than your siblings. But your father had immediately said that you would always be his little girl. 

Before walking in to tell them about the true you, you had decided that you had to take care of yourself, and if that had meant cutting yourself off from your entire family, you would’ve done it in order to become who you truly were. Thankfully, most of your family was behind you, but your father was a different story. You’d told him that if he wasn’t going to support you, you’d cut him out of your life, and while your family hated to hear that, they understood, so you left your parents’ home wondering whether or not you’d speak to your father ever again. 

But you were on a role today, your family had been told and now you wanted to tell your best friend. Somehow that possibility made you even more nervous. In your opinion, your family was supposed to have some loyalty to you, so undeniable connection that would be harder to sever with this kind of revelation, but a friend had no such strings attached, and that scared you. Spencer had been your friend for ages. What if this was to much for him and he stopped talking to you? “No, can’t think about that,” you said, taking one more look in the mirror. You’d talked to your doctor and would be starting HRT soon. “My name is Y/N and Spencer will still be my friend. It’s going to be fine.”

It had taken so many years to get to this point - the point where you were comfortable with yourself inside (not out just yet) and the possibility that people would walk away from you, but you’d been imprisoned in this body that didn’t belong to you for too long, so you’d decided to risk was worth it. A transgender support group had welcomed you with open arms, most of your family had accepted you - this was the next step. 

In less than an hour, you’d be sitting across the table from your best friend with your heart in your throat. It was now or never.

—–

“Y/G/N, are you okay?” Spencer asked. You nearly cringed at the sound of your birth name. Your brother had actually called you by your chosen name on the way out of your home, so now you were going to be craving your male name like air. Your best friend reached across the table and placed his hand over yours.

With a deep breath, you closed your eyes and blurted out. “Spence, I need to tell you something. I hope you’re not gonna hate me for it, but I need to say it whether you do or not.”

“What is it?” he asked. “I could never hate you.”

“I don’t feel like a woman, I feel like a man.” The minute you said it, you smiled, feeling a bit better about getting it out there in the open. You hadn’t even looked up to see Spencer’s yet, but when you did, Spencer’s facial expressions hadn’t changed. 

“Okay,” he said, the right corner of his lips turning upward. “So you’re transgender?”

With a nod, you swallowed, wondering if this was just Spencer trying to process the information. “I’m assuming you want me to call you something else then, right?”

“Y/N…please…”

In an instant, Spencer smiled, testing out the new name on his lips. “Sounds good to me. Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“Yea, “ you said. “You’re okay with that, like…you don’t hate me, you’re cool calling me Y/N, we’re still friends?”

“Of course, Y/N,” he responded. “Why wouldn’t we be? Whether you have a deep voice or a dick doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is whether or not you’ll listen to me bitch about work, and whether or not we can have intelligent conversation and whether or not you’ll watch documentaries on Carl Sagan and Albert Einstein with me.”

“I’ll still do all those things,” you laughed. 

Spencer smiled. “Good, then that’s all that matters to me. That and that you’re comfortable with who you are.”

“I am.”

“Good…you wanna ditch this, go get ice cream and watch the first Avengers movie? Because that’s what I’m in the mood for right now.”

That sounded deliciously normal and exactly what you needed. “Yes, please. Can we watch the first Captain American movie too?”

“Is that even a question?”


End file.
